


Familiar Taste of Poison

by Slytherclaw_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Neville Longbottom, Auror Ron Weasley, Bad Dumbledore, Depression, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Bashing, Healer Draco Malfoy, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ilvermorny, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy Dies, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Percy Weasley dies instead of Fred, Possible Mpreg, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Substance Abuse, Voldemort Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Girl/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Girl
Summary: Seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy returns to London after his father dies. Harry Potter is a successful Auror dealing with secret post traumatic stress disorder. What happens when Harry gets injured during a simple raid and is sent to St. Mungo's, imagine his surprised when his healer is none other than Draco Malfoy. Will the two forget everything that happened to them in their younger years, or is this relationship due to fail from the beginning.





	1. Healer Malfoy?

Draco sighed and looked away from his paperwork to his watch and saw he still had five hours left until his shift at St. Mungo’s was over. He hated the days he filled in for their A&E department. It seemed like every time he tried treating a patient he was promptly kicked from the room. They claimed that even though Harry Potter had saved his arse from Azkaban he was still Death Eater scum and they refused to be treated by him. This was why after his trial he left for America to escape his name and all the weird looks. He had only been back for about three months, and he already regretted leaving America. After returning to England he much preferred the muggle world over the magical world. He only filled in on occasion at St. Mungo’s, he was employed full time at London Grace Children’s Hospital as a pediatric emergency room physician. He had changed after the war, and it was a change he was proud of. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a blonde Mediwitch in lavender robes handing him a file.

“I figured you might like a case, you look rather bored just filling out paperwork. I can’t help but feel you are wasting talent.” The Mediwitch, Zara, said handing him the chart.

Draco hesitantly took the chart from the young Mediwitch, he figured this case would be the same, him going into the room and being screamed at for apparently trying to live his life, and rewrite the wrong done to the Malfoy name. Had you have told an eleven-year-old Draco, that he would go on to become a muggle doctor, he would have laughed in your face and then hexed you. Yet here was a twenty-five-year-old Draco, who longed for the colorful walls of his usual emergency department, instead of being yelled at for trying to do his job.

“Thank you.” He said looking over the chart and raised an eyebrow. “Harry Potter, really?” He questioned seeing that Harry was now an Auror and was injured in a raid. Draco knew that this case would probably be the same as the one from earlier in which a father had a meltdown at the idea of his son being treated by Death Eater scum, and how he should have suffered the same fate as his now dead father.

Draco stood up and adjusted the awful lime green colored healer robes and tucked the small file under his arm as he made his way down the corridor he was reminded of his small crush on The Savior. He wanted to kick himself for those thoughts, there was no way in hell was Harry Potter gay, or would he ever go for Draco Malfoy, Death Eater. He sighed and knocked lightly at the door.

 “Hello Mr. Potter.” He said giving the shaking Auror a kind smile. “I’m Healer Malfoy, and I have been tasked with healing you today.”

The Auror looked up at the blonde standing in his door. “Malfoy?” He questioned wondering what in Merlin’s name he was doing as a Healer at St. Mungo’s. Harry had to secretly admit that Draco did look good in the Healer robes.

The blonde wizard had certainly changed since the last time Harry saw him, but then again, the last time Harry had seen Malfoy it was over seven years ago, and the blonde was shackled to a chair having his Wizengamot trial. Harry had testified on both Draco and Mrs. Malfoy’s behalf. Draco had certainly changed in those seven years; his hair was a lot shorter and styled in a quaff. The hair also wasn’t as blonde as it once was. Instead of it being blonde white, it was now a dirty blonde. Draco had also apparently filled out in those years, he was still rather lanky, but he had some nice biceps and shoulders. His jaw had some light stubble covering it. Overall the years had been kind to Malfoy.

“Yes, Mr. Potter what were you expecting the Minister of Magic?” Draco questioned he couldn’t just not tease Potter who was about the only one who could dish out some excellent insults and could keep up with his sharp tongue. He noticed that Harry was shaking uncontrollably one of the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse. “So, what happened?” He asked seeing a small laceration above Potter’s eyebrow.

“So, you became a Healer?” Harry asked dumbly it was obvious that Draco was now a Healer. “Raid gone wrong, is what happened. Yaxley ambushed my partners and I.” He told the Healer he was sure his wrist was broken, he was still shaking from the torture curse and his ribs felt like a Hippogriff had danced a jig on top of them. He was also wheezing heavily between his words.

Draco hadn’t heard the name Yaxley in years, just hearing that name struck fear all the way into his loafers and left him with a slightly nauseous feeling. “I did become a Healer, I see you became an Auror.” He teased lightly wondering what made Harry become an Auror, he knew the Gryffindor had always loved Quidditch, and he would have thought after the war, Harry would have want to do something happy. “Are you alright with me being your healer?” He questioned figuring he’d ask before doing anything to Harry.

“I am an Auror, and why wouldn’t I be okay with you as my healer?” Harry asked dumbly wondering why he wouldn’t be okay with Draco healing his wounds. Sure, Draco was a Death Eater at one point, but that was because of Draco’s father. If you wanted Harry’s opinion he thought Draco was just a misguided child wanting to please his father. It was obvious from what he was seeing that Draco had certainly changed his life around, and he was sort of pleasant when he wasn’t shooting insults at you.

“I bear the Dark Mark, people tend to not let me forget about my biggest mistake of my life.” He muttered under his breath. “I didn’t know if you’d be okay given our history.” Draco answered giving Harry a sweet smile. “Want to tell me what’s bothering you, besides the aftershocks of The Cruciatus Curse.”

Harry raised an eyebrow listening to Draco’s muttering. He knew it couldn’t have been easy for the Slytherin, but he didn’t realize people were still harping on the war. He was still fucked up from the war, but he told no one about his constant night terrors, his mild addiction to the Dreamless Sleep potion, or the fact that he had to cast ‘Muffliato’ in fear of his screaming waking up Teddy. “I got hit with Cruciatus curse for a minute before Neville was able to stun Yaxley. I also got hit with several Bombarda Curses. It feels like a Hippogriff is doing a gig on top of my chest.” Harry admitted honestly. “I also think my wrist might be broken.”

Draco listening to Harry intently his auto quill was writing down all his complaints. “Wait Neville Longbottom is an Auror?” Out of everyone from his class the last person he would think would become an Auror was Neville; he always remembered that Neville was good with Herbology. He walked over to the cabinet looking for the potion to help with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse. He grabbed the small phial and glided back to the bed. “Here this will help with shocks going through your body.” It would also help him examine the Auror easier but he left that part off. “I’d drink it in one go, it tastes pretty terrible.”

“Yeah Neville is an Auror, as is Ron.” Harry stated before uncorking the phial and chugging the contents. He wondered how Draco knew this potion tasted terrible but he let that question go.

“I didn’t peg Neville for an Auror, I can see Ron being an Auror. I also never saw you become an Auror, yet here you are.” Draco muttered silently. “So, are Ron and Hermione still dating?” He asked wondering what was new with Harry’s friends. It seemed like a safe enough topic to talk about.

Harry smiled softly hearing the last part of Draco’s sentence, he didn’t really have much of a choice in becoming an Auror, his father was one, Sirius was one, and now he was one; besides Kingsley wanted Harry, Ron, and Neville to work with Theseus Scamander in catching Voldemort’s remaining minions. “Ron actually married Padma Patel, remember her? She was a Ravenclaw in our year. Hermione is engaged to Neville. What about you seeing anybody?”

Draco was curious about Hermione and Neville, also Ron apparently married a Ravenclaw, he couldn’t seem to process that. “Hermione and Neville?” He asked incredulously wondering how that came to be. “Nope single as ever.” He left the part off that he was gay, and while there were a few flings and one serious relationship back in America, nobody had managed to catch his attention quite like Harry stinking Potter. That was something he would take to his grave. “What about you, still dating Weasley’s sister?”

Harry laughed and that was a sound Draco wanted to hear permeantly. “No, Ginny was just a school fling.” He hadn’t told anybody but she made him realize that he was gay. He hadn’t told anyone that he was gay, he wasn’t ready to come out of his broom closet quite yet.

He did think Draco was quite handsome, but there was no chance of that happening. Draco was probably straighter than an arrow, besides he could just picture the headlines The Daily Prophet could come up with if he ever did get together with Draco. It was safer with everyone thinking the Savior was straight. Besides he had yet to meet anyone who could stand sleeping next to Harry when he was having his nightmares. His brain was truly fucked since the battle. He was damaged goods and he didn’t want to subject anyone to that. He was also trying to raise a seven-year-old Teddy Lupin, since after all he was once an orphan due to war and he didn’t want Teddy to deal with the same things he had to deal with growing up. He didn’t know of many guys who would be cool with a seven-year-old kid; even if he wasn’t biologically Harry’s. He did however consider Teddy to be his son.

Draco smiled at Harry’s admittance that he was no longer dating the red headed weasel. “Do you mind if I examine your wrist?” He questioned not wanting to take the Auror by surprised. He should consider this a magical on his own that he was being allowed to treat an Auror of Harry Potter’s caliber.

Harry handed Draco his wrist. “Go ahead, you are after all a healer.” He trusted Draco to heal him, besides in the thirty minutes Draco had been in his room he had nothing but be pleasant and polite. He knew deep down in his heart after seeing Malfoy that he did make the right decision seven years ago. Draco Malfoy had truly turned over a new leaf, and if was possible Harry liked this version of Malfoy, but was asking the healer out a risk he wanted to take. He could see the headline now The Boy Who Lived, in Relationship with Known Death Eater. Merlin this was certainly a version of torture, not quite as bad as the torture curse, but close.

Draco ran his fingers gently over Potter’s wrist. “Your wrist is fractured, I can feel a minor fracture along your ulna.” He said sliding his fingers gently over Harry’s wrist. “So how do you feel about Skele-Gro?”

“Wait how do you know that stuff?” Harry asked noticing that Draco suddenly sounded less like a Healer and more like a muggle doctor. “I find Skele-Gro to taste of Goblin Piss.” He was honest he hated that time in second year in which that idiot Lockhart had banished his bones.

Draco laughed at Harry comparing Skele-Gro to Goblin Piss. “Do I want to know how you know what Goblin Piss tastes like.” He teased sitting on the rolling stool in the room. “I have a muggle Medical Degree, after the battle I moved to America and finished my last year at Ilvormorny. My main job is a pediatric emergency room physician, I only help at St. Mungo’s on occasion.”

Harry was stunned at Draco’s admission that he was a muggle doctor. “So, that’s why nobody knew where you were, you were in America getting your N.E.W.T.S. several wondered why you didn’t come back to finish them at Hogwarts. So, what was Ilvormorny like?” He asked wondering if it was like Hogwarts. “So how are your Slytherin friends.”

“I only came back to London three months ago, back when Lucius died.” Draco said resisting the urge to spit the name of his father. He was secretly relieved that Lucius had died in Azkaban, he didn’t have to worry about his father somehow judging him from his life choices. Ilvormorny is a very long story, as is why I’m now a muggle doctor.” He whispered softly. “Blaise and Luna Lovegood are apparently dating. Pansy and Theodore Nott recently married.”

“I heard about that, I’m sorry about Lucius.” He said seeing Draco’s expression, he hadn’t released Draco’s bitterness towards his father. “So, Blaise and Luna!” Harry exclaimed wondering why Luna hadn’t told him about her new relationship.

Draco wondered just how much had changed in the seven years he was in America; he still couldn’t believe that Neville and Hermione were a couple. He grabbed his wand from his wand pocket and gently cradled Harry’s hand in his own as he ran his wand down Harry’s broken wrist. “Doing alright?” Draco asked seeing the pained expression in Harry’s green eyes. Merlin, could he easily get lost in those eyes.

Harry hissed in pain as he felt the bone mend itself in his arm. It didn’t feel pleasant, but it seemed a lot better than Skele-Gro. “Yeah, you are a surprisingly good Healer.” Harry teased wiggling his wrist making sure it felt the same way before it was broken.

Draco smirked and gave Harry a smile showing most of his teeth. “I’m a pretty good Healer, huh.” He teased. “Do you mind lifting up your shirt so I can check out your chest?” He questioned. “So, when did Hermione and Neville get together?” He still was having difficulty picturing those two together.

“You just want to see my abs.” Harry snarked sticking his tongue at the healer as he slowly pulled off his shirt just to torment Draco only to wince in pain.

“Hermione and Neville actually got together shortly after the battle. We were standing in the great hall and suddenly, she kissed him out of the blue; apparently, Hermione and Ron had a breakup shortly before the battle, and she had always had a small crush on Neville and watching him kill Nagini with the sword just sealed the deal for her. The two have been together ever since and are enjoying a long engagement. Ron and Padma had met each other for dinner one night just to talk, they had always been friends since the Yule Ball, and I guess things just spiraled out of control. They dated for about two years before Ron proposed. They have been married about three years now. Ron and Hermione never had any hard feelings with each other after the break up.” Harry said giving Draco a quick rundown on what had happened.

Draco shook his head what started out as a very boring shift had soon turned into a rather enjoyable shift. He chewed at his lip watching the Auror trying to get out of his robes, only for him to his in pain.

“Let me help, you’ll only injure yourself further, and I’d rather that not happen.” He sassed undoing the clasp around Potter’s neck and helping him gently out of the robes. “I’d also rather not explain to my boss that you injured yourself further trying to seduce your healer.” He teased lightly, his teasing lacked the usual Malfoy bite; besides Harry was right he did have nice abs. Merlin, he needed to stop thinking this way about Potter. Focus Draco you are a healer, do your job and stop getting distracted by the handsome man in the man.

Harry burst out into laughter at Draco. “I am not trying to seduce you.” He said hissing in pain at the laughter. “See what you did, you made me laugh and hurt myself further.” He pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sure you aren’t.” Draco teased setting his wand on the table. “Sorry my hands might be a little chilly.” He said running his fingers gently over Harry’s ribs as he looked for any signs of discomfort. He heard the hiss and saw Harry’s eyes turn dark like he wanted to hex him.

“You have a couple broken ribs, and you might have a punctured lung, it would explain your breathing issues.” Draco explained to the Auror letting him process what was wrong. He strolled over to the cabinet and grabbed a pain potion. “Here drink this, it will make the next part easier.” He handed Harry the phial watching him uncork the potion and down it in one go.

“You just don’t want to hear me scream in pain, admit it there is a small part of you that is deriving some sort of thrill at having the power over me.” Harry said making a face at the nasty aftertaste of the potion. “Can you not like flavour them to make them not taste so disgusting.”

“I usually do flavour them for children, but that’s not a bad idea; some of them do taste horrid.” Draco smiled at Harry at his statement. “I assure you I take no pleasure of seeing you like this. I’m a Healer, I don’t like inflicting more pain on my patients.” He left off the part where he had heard enough screams of pain to last him a lifetime. It seemed like his father, Bellatrix, and snake face liked practicing the Cruciatus Curse on Draco despite his mother’s pleas to stop it that he was only a child. They never did listen to Narcissa about their love of torturing her baby; but he would not tell Harry that. No one knew the true story of how he was marked and just thinking about that night made him want to puke.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Malfoy, was it integrity possible that maybe underneath the blonde Malfoy hair lay a kind person? In the hour, Draco, had been attending his injuries he had been pleasant almost caring even.

“Let’s just get this over with, I promised Teddy he and I would order pizza and watch a movie after I got home from work.” He said gritting his teeth knowing that pain would soon be coming out of Malfoy’s wand. Surely the git had to be getting some since of pleasure out of this, right. He couldn’t have changed this much in seven years.

“How is Teddy, when I visit Andromeda and Narcissa I see him on occasion he really is a cute kid.” Draco admitted glad that Harry was raising Teddy. “I can assure this next part won’t take that much longer.” He said grabbing his wand. “Take a deep breath.” He instructed running his wand along Harry’s punctured lung. “Another deep breath.” In what sounded almost like a coo, Harry had to have imagined that.

Harry didn’t feel the usual pain he felt when a Healer reinflated his lung, it had to have been the pain potion and not Draco’s healing abilities. Merlin, he almost had to admit that Malfoy was easily one of the better healers that had ever attended to his injuries. “That surprisingly doesn’t hurt.” Harry admitted gritting his teeth like that statement physically hurt to say.

Draco laughed softly at Harry. “I’m just a really great Healer.” He teased with a wink.

“Ah, there’s your usual arrogance.” Harry snapped back wondering what had happened to Draco’s ego, turns out it was still alive and well. “I hate to admit it but you are a pretty good healer, probably one of the best I have had since being an Auror.” He muttered turning to the face the pillow not wanting to see Malfoy’s smirk of satisfaction. It was still the same Draco, just maybe a little nicer and good looking.

Merlin, did Harry wish those thoughts would go away. There was no possible way Malfoy was gay, or even if he was would he possibly want to go on a date with him. He sighed and was again reminded that being the dreaded Savior did come at a price, his happiness. He just wanted to have a relationship like Neville did with Hermione, or like Ron had with Padma. He was sick of one night stands with muggles.

Draco listened to Harry’s bitter admittance of his healing abilities. “I had a great training program, and you are a surprisingly compliant patient, you haven’t screamed or tried to hex me once.” Draco teased laying a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Can I get you to turn on your side, it will allow me to get to your injured ribs.” He helped Harry into a moderately comfortable position hearing the wince of pain.

Harry wanted to curse at this nice Malfoy, his brain was sending shockwaves down his body every time Draco touched him. Merlin, he needed to get these stupid ideas out of head before he said something he might regret, and by regret ask the Slytherin on a date. He felt like a stupid love struck teenager and not at all like the twenty-five-year-old man that he was.

Draco grabbed his wand and moved Harry’s arm above his head as he traced over the injured ribs with his wand, a soft purple glow healing the ribs. “Your all done, fair warning you might be a little tender for the next couple of days, and I would recommend you staying out of the field until the ribs are fully healed.” He warned not wanting to see Potter back in St. Mungo’s anytime soon, although he was secretly enjoying the view of Potter’s abs. “If for any reason your ribs still bother you some Paracetamol should help with the soreness. I’ll go get your discharged papers ready.” He told the Auror disposing of the potion bottles and leaving the room with a slight yawn. He forgot how much healing could take out of him.

Harry sat up and pulled his shirt back on and fought with his robes to lay the way he liked them to lay. He wished he could just wear jumpers and jeans to work and not the stupid robes they had to wear. He hit his head against the pillow trying dispel the thoughts he was having about a certain blonde healer. Damnit, it had been seven years since he had last seen Malfoy and all that he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Malfoy’s pale neck and kiss him. Like that would ever happen, it was Malfoy and he was Potter, or as Pansy loved to call him Potty.

 He laughed softly at his old nickname the Slytherin’s loved to call him. He knew tomorrow would be fun, Theseus would probably put all three of them on desk duty until next month for punishment for screwing up a raid.

Draco signed Potter’s discharge papers in his usual flourish, he yawned and looked at his watch two hours until the end of this shift. He had a day off tomorrow from both St. Mungo’s and London Grace and planned to do absolutely nothing unless of course his planned worked and he could get Potter to go get a drink with him tomorrow night. He knocked on the door not wanting to walk in on Potter being indecent. “I have your discharge papers, I just need you to sign them.” He said handing Potter a self-inking quill.

Harry took the quill and looked over the discharge papers and smiled at the blonde healer. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He signed the paper in his signature messy handwriting that Hermione was always on him about. He didn’t really care about his handwriting it was at legible at least.

Draco smiled softly and handed Harry a copy of the discharge papers. “It’s my job, but I never did get an opportunity to thank you for saving mother and I from Azkaban, why don’t you and I get drinks tomorrow night assuming you are free. It’s the least I can do for what you did.” He said hoping that the Auror would accept.

“You healed me, besides it was the least I could do, you did fight alongside us and tried to save Percy.” Harry whispered the last part. “I guess there’d be no harm in having a drink with you, you’re actually quite pleasant to be around when you don’t sling insults.” Harry teased lightly writing down his cell number on a piece of parchment. “I’d assume with you spending most of your time in the muggle world that’d you have a cell.” He told the blonde wizard leaning against the counter.

Draco frowned at the mention of Percy, sometimes he felt as if it would have been better had it been him who had died in the battle. “Do you miss my insults, Potter?” He sneered. “Do try and stay out of trouble. So, what time would be best for you tomorrow?” He asked glad that there was still a chance with Harry Potter.

Harry laughed at the way Draco sneered his name, he forgot how sexy Malfoy’s sneer was. “Maybe.” He said looking down at his phone. “I can have Teddy stay the night with the Weasley’s, so how about seven.” He suggested. “I’ll let you pick the bar.”

“Seven works for me and I’ll text you the address.” Draco said placing the signed copy of the discharge order in his chart. “Do be careful, your ribs are still healing.” He warned as he showed Harry out of the exam rooms and out of St. Mungo’s A&E department.

Harry ducked into one of the fireplaces lining the main entrance and flooed to Andromeda’s house to pick up Teddy. He landed neatly in her living room, he had long gotten used to not landing on his arse when using the floo network. “Hey Teddy.” He said watching his godson coloring. “Thank you for watching him Andy.” He said as a cup of tea levitated over to him as he sat down on the floor next to Teddy.

“How was work, Harry?” Andromeda asked watching him ruffle Teddy’s blue hair.

“I got sent to St. Mungo’s and saw your nephew.” Harry said politely taking a sip of the tea which was just the way he liked it. “Thank you for the tea.”

“You saw Draco?” She asked with a smile she knew that Harry was gay and she couldn’t help but think those boys would be good together. With Narcissa living with her she couldn’t help but she Draco on occasion and that poor boy had looked like he had been to hell and back. She also knew Harry was not as fine as he let on, and that he was hiding demons. Teddy had told her that Harry screams a lot in his sleep. She couldn’t help but worry about Harry after all he was the one raising her grandchild.

“He was my healer, as much I hate to admit it he does make a great healer.” He grumbled sipping the sweet liquid trying to not let today’s failure get to him, usually if he failed during a raid the failure ate at him and caused even more sleeping problems than what he already had.

Andromeda smiled glad to know that Harry didn’t kick her nephew out of an exam room. “It suits him.” She answered quietly glad that Draco had found his niche in life. “So, what made you get sent to St. Mungo’s? You really ought to think about Minerva’s offer you’d be a great Defense professor.”

As much as Harry would have loved to give up being an Auror and teach Defense he just couldn’t go back to Hogwarts. He hadn’t been there since the battle, a place he once considered a home was now the biggest part of his nightmares. “I know I just really like being an Auror.” He lied he hated being an Auror, but it’s not like he had a choice in the matter, Kingsley practically dragged him to sign up for training after the battle. He wanted nothing more than a safe job where he didn’t have to worry if today was the day his luck had finally ran out.

Andromeda rolled her blue eyes knowing that he was lying. “Just be careful please.” She said getting off the couch to hug him tightly. “I’ll see you soon.” She said hugging her grandchild. “Remember that I love you both.” She watched Harry lead Teddy into the fireplace and the two disappear into green smoke.

* * *

Draco yawned as he finished his paperwork for the night, it was only an hour later than he was supposed to be off so he considered it to be a win. He stumbled his way to the line of fireplaces so he could join his mother for a glass of wine and then floo his arse to his penthouse to promptly pass out from the long exhausting day. He stumbled out of Andromeda’s fireplace and into the sun room where Narcissa greeted him with a glass of French wine.

“Hello darling.” She greeted handing him the glass of wine and gave him a tight hug. Their relationship was exponentially better now that Lucius was dead, was it sick that she was grateful that he decided to hang himself in Azkaban, did she care, not in the slightest. She and Draco were so much better off without him. “Long day, you look tired.” She kissed his cheek softly.

“Hello mother.” He said sitting down on the cushy chair, his healer robes billowing out behind him like some sort of cape. “Yes, a long day of paperwork, only one person would let me treat them today. It’s getting worse, I’m afraid that soon I’ll have to give up working one day a week at St. Mungo’s. So, I um bumped into Harry Potter today.” He said knowing that his mother knew of his secret crush on the Gryffindor.

“Let me guess accident at work?” She said taking a small sip of the wine. “Are you still pinning after him? You know it wouldn’t kill you to ask him out on a date.”

“You know I can discuss work with you.” He said. “Maybe a little, you didn’t see him mother he has abs now. I did ask him to get a drink with me tomorrow, I used the excuse I never did get to repay him for his testimony at our trial.” He took a sip of the wine letting it mule over his tongue it had been indeed a long day and there was nothing better than having a glass of very expensive wine with his mother, well besides some hot steamy sex, but that wasn’t an option.

“The fact that you saw his abs pretty much confirms that you were his Healer.” Narcissa raised her wine glass to her lips and took a small sip watching her son. “That’s a very Slytherin tactic, so what’d he have to say to your invitation for drinks?” She questioned.

“He accepted of course, after pointing out that it wasn’t really necessary and that it looked like I had turned over a new leaf. I can’t believe that it has been over seven years since I left London.” He remarked thinking about his time in Boston and New York.

Narcissa hated the seven years her son was gone, it was so good to have him back. “A lot has happened in seven years, and I couldn’t be more proud of you.” She said finishing her glass of wine, she knew Draco had worked hard his last year at Ilvormorny, she knew how excited he was when he was accepted into Harvard’s MD and Healer program. She would be eternally grateful for Harry Potter and what he had did for her and Draco.

“Mother you want to hear something kind of funny, apparently, Hermione and Neville are engaged. I never would have pictured those two together.” He said finishing his own glass of wine.

Narcissa giggled softly to herself at the thought of that relationship. “You can’t help who you fall in love with.” Merlin knows she wished she could. “Let me know how the date goes.” She said hugging him and kissing his forehead. “I love you Draco.”

“I love you to mother.” He said getting up a dusting off his robes. “I will certainly let you know how drinks go.” He said honestly navigating his way back to the fireplace. He stumbled into his own living room and nearly on his arse had it not been for a house elf.

“Thank you Nixxie.” He told the house elf going to the bedroom to change out of his robes and into Slytherin jumper and pair of fleece pajama bottoms. He lovely looked at his bed and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to moisturize his face. Hospital air just did something to his skin.

* * *

 

Harry turned off the TV and looked down at the sleeping child who had fallen asleep midway through Lilo and Stitch. “Come on Teddy time for bed.” He cooed gently afraid to pick the child up in fear of doing more damage to his ribs. He knew Draco had healed them up nicely, but he was still afraid.

Teddy sighed and slid off the couch and trailed after his ‘father.’ “How long will it take for your ribs to feel better?” The child asked crawling into his bed so that Harry could tuck him in for the night.

“The Healer said a few days.” Harry said leaning down to kiss his godson’s forehead. “I love you Teddy.” He said using nox to shut out the bedroom light. “Sleep tight.” He cooed leaving the room and heading down the hall to his own bedroom.

Harry opened the bedroom and popped a few Paracetamol’s and downed a Dreamless Sleep potion. He had difficulty sleeping since the battle. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes he dreamed of all of those that had died. He went to the door a cast ‘Muffliato’ so that Teddy couldn’t hear his screams of terror. He removed his contacts and placed them in their container before stumbling his way to his bed. He felt the potion take effect and pull him into a blissful sleep only to be awoken three hours later to the sound of his tortured screams. Harry bolted upright in bed and held a pillow close to his chest letting his mind get the better of him. Sometimes he wished he would have died during the battle; for that would have to be a better alternative than his dreams.


	2. Drinks

Harry grumbled feeling his wand alarm going off under his pillow. “Stupid thing.” He cursed turning the blasted thing off. He rubbed his eyes the dreams of last night coming back to him, obviously, the Dreamless Sleep wasn’t working like it once did, he figured it was probably time to up the dosage. He looked at the clock on his bedside table seeing that is was 7:00 am. He sighed wishing he could just call in sick, but he knew that Theseus would appear in his living room demanding a full report. That man seriously had no boundaries when it came to his job. He would never forget the time he was sick and Theseus appeared wondering where the hell his Auror was, it didn’t seem to matter that he was literately barfing up his guts. He sighed wandering his way to the bathroom to let the shower sooth his sore muscles and to wake him up.

Teddy woke up and ran to the kitchen knowing that Kreacher would have breakfast waiting on them both. “Morning Kreach.” He teased the elf who handed him a glass of orange juice.

“Morning Master Teddy, I made chocolate waffles for breakfast.” He said placing the plate of waffles covered in chocolate syrup and whip cream in front of the child. “Harry is taking a shower, he’ll probably be down in a moment.” The elf heard the shower turn off. He went to cabinet to fix Harry a quick bowl of yogurt and berries.

Harry stepped out of the shower his back feeling slightly better, but he was still rather sore so he popped two Paracetamol into his mouth swallowed them. He would almost rather be heading to detention with Snape than getting ready for work, since he knew today would be a day full of questions and paperwork. He shoved his contacts into his eyes, he had always hated his glasses and unlike with his glasses he didn’t worry about breaking his contacts. He sighed walking over to his closet pulling out his black Auror robes and a navy blue dress shirt, brown boots, and pair of well-fitting grey trousers. He placed his wand in the dedicated wand pocket and bend down to tie his boots.

He buttoned the top of his robes and made his way down the grey staircase. He bought this apartment shortly after the battle of Hogwarts, he had refused to move into 12 Grimmauld Place since it was full of sad memories and he didn’t feel comfortable there like he once did. It felt about like Hogwarts what once filled like a home now felt like a nightmare. “Morning Teddy and Kreacher.” He kissed Teddy’s blue hair. “Thank you Kreacher.” He said eating his breakfast with a cup of tea sweetened to perfection. “Teddy don’t forget that you will be spending the night with the Weasley family.”

“Will Victorie be there?” He questioned.

“Why does somebody have a crush?” Harry teased he certainly had a crush, a crush on Draco Malfoy. Shite he had almost forgotten about his plans with Draco later tonight, it might have only been drinks as a thank you for saving his arse, but for some reason Harry was looking forward to it. What was wrong with him it was only drinks it wasn’t like they were going to a fancy five-star restaurant. It would be just like getting drinks with Ron and Neville after work, but instead of them it was a hot blonde healer. His mind reminded him.

Teddy huffed and crossed his arms. “No, I’m too young to date remember.”

“That’s better I thought you were trying to give me grey hair.” Harry complained ticking him the room being filled with Teddy’s laughter, what Harry wouldn’t give to be Teddy’s age and the only thing he had to worry about was rather or not a certain blonde Weasley would also be there.

“What’s wrong with grey hair?” Teddy questioned morphing his hair into a deep grey shade. “See not bad.” He went back to his signature blue after a minute.

“You can pull it off, I can’t.” Harry said sipping his tea enjoying breakfast with his godson. “You better go get ready, otherwise you’ll make me late.” He said after sneaking a quick peak at the clock in the kitchen.

Harry watched the exuberant seven-year-old bolt up the stairs he was beginning to think Teddy liked the Weasley’s more than he did Andromeda, he figured their house was more fun than playing with his grandma. He understood he always did like spending time at The Weasley Burrow especially if the twins were there. He figured Teddy was the same way, he knew the twins were probably already filling him full of bad ideas to enact once he got to Hogwarts. Nymphadora, according to her mother, was quite a little hellion during her time at Hogwarts. Both hoped that Teddy would turn out to be more like Remus and not so much like Nymphadora.

Teddy trotted down the stairs five minutes later dressed in his T jumper, jeans, and a pair of Converse. “I’m ready when you are.”

Harry sighed and reluctantly got up from the breakfast bar, he didn’t want to go to work he could already hear Theseus’s disappointed lecture and knew that today would be spent in his cubical writing report after report, along with meeting after meeting over the remaining Death Eaters. Sometimes he wished that he could do something else career wise, sure he loved when there was a raid and another Death Eater was placed behind bars, but the waiting and constant meetings ignored him to his core. He followed the blue haired boy and found himself staring at the fireplace remembering the first time he flooed and landed arse first in Borgin and Burke’s and watched as Draco and Lucius tried selling something.

He grabbed Teddy’s small hand and grabbed a handful of powder. “Weasley Burrow.” He tossed the powder and stepped gracefully out of the fireplace into Molly’s awaiting hug. He winced after she pulled away his ribs were still a tiny bit tender.

“Harry James Potter what did you do to yourself this time.” Molly screeched hating that both of her children were Auror’s. It’s like they were trying to send her into an early grave, it might have been seven years but she would still wake up at night and look at the clock wishing that Percy were still on it. Instead where Percy had once been Harry’s spoon replaced it, Harry was like another son to her and it seemed only fitting that he too have a spoon on her clock. “I know your hand pointed on the hospital yesterday, you will tell me what you did.” She shook her finger at the Auror, her boys and Ginny might have all grown up and were slowly starting families, but they would always be her babies.

“My ribs are still tender from Yaxley’s blasting curse, my healer warned that they would still be tender today.”

“Then why are you going to work if you are still injured?” Molly lectured wanting to do nothing more than to send Harry upstairs and baby him, but she knew she couldn’t do so with a twenty-five-year-old.

“Because mother you should meet our boss, he has no sense of personal boundaries.” Ron said coming out of the kitchen a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. “Are you feeling better today?” Ron asked giving him friend a worried expression. “You never did call me last night like I asked you to do. I was worried sick about you, mate.”

Harry snickered softly at Ron’s little lecture. “Sorry I got home from St. Mungo’s later than expected, Andy wanted to have a talk, and then Teddy wanted to watch Lilo and Stitch for the thousandth time, only for him to fall asleep during it. Now come on otherwise we will be late, and you know how Hermione gets when we are late. I feel a little sore, but it’s nothing I can’t manage.” If he were being quite honest he had dealt with far worse than tender ribs.

Ron smiled glad that Harry was doing better. “I’m glad you are feeling well enough to come to work, I uh actually had some really good news to tell you and Hermione. He had promised Padma to keep it a secret but he was telling his two best friends this news. He grabbed his robes from the back of a chair and put it on haphazardly and didn’t bother to button it, besides the moment he got into the Auror offices it would be draped over his office chair anyway. It was the most annoying thing about being an Auror.

Harry wondered what Ron’s announcement was, he bent down to Teddy’s level and pulled the child into his arms. “Be good for Molly, and remember that I love you.” He kissed his cheek before stepping back into the fireplace and yelling “Ministry of Magic.”

He landed neatly in one of the fireplaces seeing Hermione and Neville already waiting on them. “Hey guys.” He said pulling Hermione in for a small hug.

“Your late.” Hermione muttered tapping her high heeled foot impatiently her robe for Wizard Family Services firmly pressed and buttoned around a purple fit and flare dress.

“We know Molly was worried about my little accident yesterday that made me have a short detour to St. Mungo’s.” Harry explained as Ron landed hard on the floor behind him. “I swear that is third time this week that you have landed arse first out of the floor, you are worse than Teddy when it comes to the floo.” He teased helping the slightly irritated redhead from the floor as the four made their way to the cafeteria for tea.

“I don’t remember my first time using a floo landing in Knockturn Alley.” Ron snapped watching Hermione dust the soot from his black robes. “Thanks.”

“That happened over twelve years ago, I was twelve when that happened and I had never used the floo before.” Harry reminded rolling his eyes, Ron was good about bringing things up that happened years ago, and he did not want to be reminded of that, he didn’t want to be reminded about a lot of things.

“Sorry mate, it was just really funny is all.” Ron said patting Harry’s shoulder. “I almost forgot I’m getting drinks with the twins later, want to join?” He asked thinking that Harry needed to do something other than stay at home and raise Teddy. “Mum can have Teddy sleep over, you know she loves him.”

Harry wondered if he should tell Ron, Hermione, and Neville that he had plans later. “I actually do have plans for later tonight.”

“With who?” Hermione questioned noticing that a couple other Ministry employees turned their heads to glare at the suddenly loudness in her voice.

“Let’s announce it to the world, and a certain Healer who took care of me after Yaxley did a bloody number to my insides, and before you ask Ron, yes she is really pretty.” He lied well Draco was very handsome, but he was not telling them that he was getting drinks with a Slytherin prat.

“Seriously Ron I’m tempted to ask Padma to charm your wedding ring so that every time you ask if a girl is pretty that your wedding ring will heat up and remind you that you are married.” Hermione said an evil glint in her eye.

“Mate If I were you I’d be checking Hermione for a Dark Mark.” Ron said looking at Neville. “So, who is she, anyone we’d know?” Ron asked turning his attention back to Harry wondering who the girl was that managed to catch his eye.

Harry laughed knowing that Hermione didn’t have a Dark Mark, but the person he was meeting up with later did. “No, she attended Koldovstoretz. Ron Hermione doesn’t have a Dark Mark, I think Neville would know if his future wife has one of those.”

Neville laughed and reached for Hermione’s hand. “Ron, she doesn’t have a Dark Mark, but that’s actually a really good idea to charm your wedding ring.” He teased. “So, a Russian?” Neville questioned, he was a bit taken aback that Harry had a date it seemed like the past year he seemed more interesting in raising Teddy than dating, not that there was anything wrong with that, it just seemed a bit strange.

Ron groaned hoping those two didn’t make that suggestion to Padma. “What’s her name, probably something exotic.”

“Harry not to be the buzzkill but aren’t you worried about her using you for your fame?” Hermione asked, it was what she usually asked before Harry went on a date with anyone.

“Considering she suggested a muggle bar I’m not too worried about her using me for my fame, besides she’s only 22. Tatiana is her name, and before any of you ask yes, she is blonde and very pretty. Now since I know very little about her, I would appreciate saving all of your questioned until after the date.” He said flatly ordering his usual coffee, glad that he come up with an alibi.

Ron shook his head glad that Harry was getting back into the dating pool. “I look forward to hearing more about this date, I too have news of my own.” He said grabbing his coffee order and paying. He sat down beside Harry. “Padma and I are expecting.”

“Did you just say Padma is pregnant?” Hermione squealed at the idea of Ron having children. “Congratulations, I’m sure Padma is excited.”

“That’s awesome mate.” Neville looked at Hermione knowing now was not a good time to announce that they had finally set a date for the wedding. “I can’t wait to meet the little bundle.”

“Ron, that is great news, I am sure you are going to be an excellent father. So, what did Molly have to say?” Harry asked knowing that Mrs. Weasley had to be extremely thrilled over the news. He knew that anytime one of her children had announced they were expecting she instantly went into grandmother mode. She liked to joke that she would like a whole Quidditch team full of grandchildren.

Ron winced at the mention of his mother. “You three are the only ones I’ve told, Padma and I had the first healer’s appointment yesterday and I just couldn’t keep it a secret anymore. We planned to announce it on Friday during our usual weekly get together at the Burrow. So, can you please act surprised when Padma and I announce it?” He asked not wanting his wife to be mad at him for announcing it earlier than expected.

“Of course, your secret is safe with us.” Hermione said after mentioning something about how much fun it will be to be shopping for baby clothes. She looked down at her watch “I’ll see you all for lunch.” She stood up dusting a few crumbs from her dress and placed a small kiss on Neville’s cheek before leaving the table, her pumps clicking loudly as she left the three guys heading to her office on the third floor.

“We should probably go get our arse handed to us by Theseus.” Ron suggested finishing the rest of his coffee. “I don’t think we will see the field for quite a while.”

Neville groaned as Hermione wandered off to her office. “I don’t want to deal with the fallout from yesterday, I’m really glad that even though you had to make a detour to St. Mungo’s that you are doing better. So, what did the healer officially diagnosis you with?”

Harry sighed he agreed with Neville that he didn’t want to deal with the reports. “She diagnosed me with a broken wrist, punctured lung, and three broken ribs, she also gave me a potion to stop the Cruciatus Curse aftereffects. It could have been a lot worse.” He admitted tossing his coffee cup in the rubbish bin. “Now let’s just get this day over with.”

“Why is someone eager to see Tatiana again?” Ron teased playfully elbowing Harry as the trio made their way to the elevator to take them to the second floor so they could get yelled at by a terrifying Auror.

“Possibly, do you remember the last time I had a date their mate? I do it was about two years ago, and I scared her off by mentioning I had a five-year-old at home.” Harry said leaving off the part where he sometimes frequented muggle gay clubs to get some sexual satisfaction. It might have been two years since his last relationship, but it certainly hadn’t been two years since he last gotten any. It was just easier in the muggle world to have a one night stand and not have that leaked all over The Daily Prophet.

“Two years I’d be tired of my right hand.” Ron teased as the elevator took them to the second floor, home of the Magical Law Enforcement offices and the cubical farm, as he usually referred to it.

Harry just shook his head in shame as he flopped ungracefully into his seat. He saw the report from St. Mungo’s over his injuries laying on his desk he flipped though it knowing Theseus got the same report. He was glad that it was devoid of Malfoy’s name, that was the last thing he needed to explain today.

“Boys my office.” Theseus said breaking Harry from his thoughts about Malfoy.

The trio sighed slowly separating themselves from their office chairs. Harry sighed seeing Ron and Neville’s expression. “Morning Theseus.” Harry said trying to sound like his usual self but failed since he knew they were all in deep trouble for failing a raid.

Theseus opened his private office and transfigured a table into a chair since he wasn’t used to having several people in his office. He also cast a quick ‘Muffliato’ on his door. “So, want to explained what happened, or do you want to hear what I see?” He questioned sounding rather pleasant, and there was nothing more terrifying than a pleasant Scamander.

Harry sent a glace to Ron and Neville. “Well sir, it almost seemed like Yaxley was onto us from the start. Ron was the first one in the door and Neville and I followed, only to find out Yaxley was ready for us and already had Ron magically tied to a chair. I got hit with a Cruciatus and several blasters before we figured out a plan and we got the hell out of there and I apparated over to St. Mungo’s.” Harry said speaking for the three of them.

“I saw the report from St. Mungo’s on my desk, so who wants to explain how my three best Auror’s managed to get made by one Death Eater, the three of you should have been able to detain him and bring him in, instead one of you gets sent to the hospital, the other leaves a note on my desk about a failed raid, and the other prefers to remain quiet. I want Yaxley captured this year, I am sick of this.” Scamander roared wishing he could fire the lot, but he couldn’t since they were usually better than this. They weren’t called the Golden Auror Trio for nothing.

“I expect better, now I want a detailed report from all of you about the failed raid, also you have all been temporally suspended from the field until I conduct my investigation into this raid. I would also like a copy of the memories of the failed raid. Now get out of my office.” He roared taking down the spell on his door watching the three adults slink out of his office like kicked puppies.

Harry wished after that display that he would have just stayed at home, he figured Theseus would be pissed, but not that pissed. He trudged back to his cubical and grabbed a stack of empty parchment and a self-inking quill and sat to writing his report, all that he wanted to do was go back to his bed, our perhaps Malfoy’s bed. He seriously needed to stop thinking about Malfoy because the last thing he needed to do was pull the memory. He could almost see Scamander’s face if he gave his boss a phial of his memories about Malfoy. He shoved those thoughts away and brought his wand to his temple retreating his memory of yesterday. He looked at his watch seeing it was about time for lunch, he felt sort of productive after all he had the memory retrieved and his report was nearly halfway finished.

Ron grumbled setting down his quill looking at Harry. “I think I’d rather be cleaning Snape’s cauldron’s, or cleaning up after Buckbeak, no wait cleaning the Slytherin dungeons with my toothbrush.” He absolutely hated Auror reports, he liked catching the baddies, but he did not like the paperwork.

Neville tucked his head into his robe sleeve to muffle his boisterous laughter. “I could almost picture Snape sneering that you missed a spot. Let’s get lunch, I’m hungry.” He muttered he was most of the way finished with his report.

“He would sneer if I missed a spot, remembering all the cauldron cleanings?” Ron teased remembering all his detentions with the resident dungeon bat. “I know on a couple detention days McGonagall had to come find me worried about the length of some of my detentions.” Ron teased putting his Auror robes back on. “Let’s go then lads.” He suggested knowing Hermione would be waiting for them.

The three left the ‘cubical farm’ and headed down the long corridor to the elevator. “Well that was an awful morning, I have a feeling I might be needing some Firewhisky to get the sound of Theseus yelling. Sometimes, I think he is more terrifying than Snape.” Neville muttered looking down at his watch. “I just want to go home and snuggle Hermione.”

Ron yawned leaning against the side of the elevator. “I can’t remember the last time I was expected to write this much, honestly it feels like I’m back in first year potion class.” He grumbled wanting food and quite possibly a nap. He hated the paperwork and the whole political subtext the Ministry had, he wanted nothing more than to quit his job and take George and Fred on their offer to become a manager at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, especially now that he and Padma had a little one on the way.

Neville laughed wishing he would have followed his dreams of Herbology instead of his parent’s Auror footsteps, he was slowly run out of drive to be an Auror and wanted to do something else instead, maybe after the wedding he’d go and get his Herbology Mastery and his teaching certificate. He was just tired of being an Auror, it had been seven years and all that he did is want to marry Hermione and start a family.

They found Hermione sitting in their usual spot eating her usual salad. Neville, Harry, and Ron went to the line trying to decide what they wanted to eat. Harry decided on a turkey and bacon wrap with guacamole and ranch with a watermelon flavored water from the fridge, ever since becoming an Auror he was all about eating healthy, Ron ordered a burrito with all the fixings along with some pumpkin juice, some things just didn’t change. Neville grabbed a small cup of fries along with a bowl of potato cheese soup, he too grabbed a flavored water, his however, was blueberry pomegranate.

Ever since leaving Hogwarts Neville had ditched most of the baby weight and was rather handsome. His teeth finally straightened out and he grew into his ears, they were now proportional to his head and since the battle he grew to become good with magic, and while never considered to be much of a close friend at Hogwarts he was now.

Harry snapped open the lid to his wrap. “Hey Hermione, how’s your day going?” He asked hoping her day was going better than the reports his desk was riddled with. He was half tempted to take a half day claiming his ribs were on fire.

“It’s alright, I just got back from Birmingham.” She sighed shoving her fork roughly into the salad covered in raspberry vinaigrette. “I wish you boys weren’t on suspension the one helping me was practically useless.”

“Sorry Hermione, blame the boss.” Ron said with a mouthful of burrito in his mouth, a piece of steak dropping the end onto the table. “I’d much rather be in the field than dealing with Ministry paperwork.”

“Ronald, please close your mouth.” Hermione sassed looking at Harry and her fiancé really some things just didn’t change and Ron’s manners were certainly one of them. “It’s fine what matters is that there is now one less wizard being abused.” After the war, she was the one who spearheaded the Department of Wizard Social Services and it was her idea about an all magical orphanage. After she learned about Voldemort growing up in an orphanage and everything that had happened to Harry as a child, she was determined to do something so that no magical children had to deal with such heartbreak. Kingsley had agreed wholeheartly and thus her department was born.

Harry took a bite of his wrap listening to Hermione. “That is the main thing that there is one less wizard being abused my muggles who just don’t understand magic.” He said sadly looking at his mostly full water bottle, he took a swig of the water.

Neville and Ron nodded silently they had seen enough as an Auror to know exactly where Harry was coming from at the moment. “Our world has changed for the better since the war.” Ron said honestly looking at the watch on his arm. “Damnit our lunch break is over, time to go back to paperwork.” He was deeply annoyed at the thought. He grabbed his bottle of juice and followed Harry and Neville to the elevator. He leaned against the wall of the elevator wishing he would have just called in sick and spent his day with his pregnant wife who was worshiping the toilet like it was Merlin.

Harry watched Ron he felt the same way about the mountain load of paperwork. “Just four more hours their lad and then this day will be over and we all have the day off tomorrow since we now on suspension and all.” He was looking forward to staying out late with Draco and then spending most of the day with Teddy.

“We really ought to do something on our day off, how about I see if Fred and George would like to brew a height potion and we can kidnap Victorie and Teddy and all go to Alton Towers. It’ll be fun.” Ron suggested pulling out his cell ready to text both Fred and George.

“One problem Victorie is five and is rather short for her age, Teddy on the other hand is tall for his age.” Harry reminded he did not want to spend a day dealing with kiddie rides.

“Then we’ll dose them both with a 24-hour height potion.” Ron smirked. “So, what do you think my mates? It’ll be fun the three of us plus Fred, George, Victorie, and Teddy.

“I’m game.” Neville said he could go for a day at a theme park, besides Hermione would be at work.

“Sure, can we just go a little later I’m afraid I might wake up with a hangover.” Harry commented not wanting to wake up hungover.

“Take a hangover potion after, you’ll be fine.” Ron said texting Fred and George to see if the wanted to tag along.

The reply from the twins was almost instant. “Alright so I guess we will all be going to Alton Towers tomorrow.” He said as the elevator spat them out onto the second floor. The walked down the corridor to the cubical farm looking forward to their day of suspension.

After lunch the rest of the day passed by in a relative blur, the trio turned in their detailed report about the raid and left shortly after since Theseus was adamant about their three-day suspension so they could read the reports and view the memories in the pensive.

“I will see you guys tomorrow.” Harry yawned wishing he could have a quick nap before joining Draco for drinks, but alas it was nearly six and the last thing he wanted to do was piss off Malfoy, although a pissed off Malfoy might have been good in bed.

“Good luck with Tati tonight mate.” Ron said with a wink stepping in the fireplace to take him home.

“Yes, you’ll have to tell us how it goes tomorrow.” Neville said grabbing Hermione’s hand as they stepped into the fireplace together.

Harry saw the green flames roar to life and soon found himself stumbling into his flat. He discarded the Auror robes figuring those were not appropriate for muggle London. He flipped through the closet trying to decide what to wear besides settling on a burgundy Henley a pair of form fitting dark wash jeans, and his favorite pair of black Converse. He fixed his hair and sprayed cologne before grabbing his cell double checking the address and trying to figure out an empty spot to apparate too. He grabbed his discarded work pants and grabbed his wallet, wand, and cell. He stuck his wand in his leather jacket, after all it was May and London was unusually chilly this year.

 He apparated out of his apartment onto a narrow street about a block away from the address Draco had texted. He walked the short block finding Draco Malfoy leaning against the restaurant. The blonde was dressed rather nicely in a pair of tight dark jeans that clung to his arse, a cranberry oxford shirt, and a pair of brogues. “Hey.” Harry greeted feeling suddenly nervous because judging from the sign it wasn’t drinks but rather a restaurant named ‘The Breakfast Club.’

“Hello Harry.” Draco said entering the restaurant through the yellow door and heading for one of the waitresses. “I’d like to speak to the mayor.” He told the college aged waitress.

Harry was a bit taken aback at Draco using his first name instead of Potter, or even worse Potty. “Hey Draco.” He figured they were on a first name basis at this point in their life.

“Just a sec and how many would like to see the mayor?” She asked.

“Two of us.” Draco said winking at Harry who looked confused like he was the first time, Olivia a nurse friend of his, took him here. “Relax would you, there is a speakeasy downstairs.” Draco whispered to the tense Auror.

The waitress lead the two over to a old time ‘Smeg’ fridge. “He’s waiting for you down the spiral staircase.” She told them opening the fridge, but instead of food there was a spiral staircase leading into an abyss, the only source of light was a giant sign pointing downward that read ‘thrills’. Suddenly the two wizards were in a moodily-lit speakeasy with interesting things hanging on the walls. Overall it was lovely with the exposed brickwork and the great music lightly playing in the background. Harry never would have thought Draco would like a place like this. Someone led them to an empty table and he finally saw the name of the bar printed at the top of the menu. “The Mayor of Scaredy Cat Town?” He said laughing gently to not disturb the other patrons as he looked for something to drink.

Draco laughed seeing his favorite drink on the menu. “I don’t suppose you’d like to split the Quesadilla or the salted pretzel?” He suggested needing something to sop up the impending liquor.

“I think the salted pretzel sounds good, especially with the beer cheese.” Harry suggested figuring he’d need to eat something since he did plan on a three-drink limit, or less depending on how much of prat Draco was. “So, since you’ve been here before what do you recommend to drink?” He asked looking over the cocktail list not understanding a lot of the terms, he was used to Firewhisky.

Draco smiled looking over the menu quickly. “Well the French Revolution and the Avocolada were the two I had the last time Olivia and I came here, and they were both great. I think I might get the French Revolution again.” He suggested seeing a few new options from two weeks ago, when he last visited with Olivia.

“I think I might try the Avocolada, I’m not sure how I feel about egg in my cocktail.” Harry said making a face at the thought. “Who’s Olivia?” He questioned he was sure Draco had said he was single yesterday.

“A friend who works at London Grace as a nurse, she’s one of my closest friends since moving back. He said getting out of his seat to place their order to the bartender. “She’s the one who introduced me to this place, I like it because it’s quiet and not a lot of people know about it.” He said as the bartender brought over the two drinks and the jumbo salted pretzel with a large bowl of cheese.

Harry took a sip of the Avocolada which tasted tropical. “That is good, and what about Pansy, Theo, Marcus, and Blaise?” He asked.

“They are still really close friends of mine, we did however drift apart while I spend seven years across the pond, since it was hard to stay in touch given to communication in 1998. It’s also nice since Olivia doesn’t know my history or about Voldemort.” He said with an eye roll adjusting the sleeve of his shirt while grabbing a small piece of salted pretzel covered in butter and salt. He dipped into the beer cheese dip. “So, besides what we talked about yesterday what else is new with you in the seven years I was gone?”

Harry listened to Draco while chewing his bite of pretzel. “I imagine it couldn’t have been easy making the decision to finish your education across the pond in some unknown country. I’m surprised to didn’t choose to attend Beauxbatons or Durmstrang.” He said wondering what made Draco decide to run away to America.

“My father always wanted me to attend Durmstrang over Hogwarts, while my mother always against Durmstrang in favor of Beauxbatons. I fought against both of those options when I was younger because I wanted to stay close to them, so when it came time to decide what I wanted to do for my eighth year I knew I didn’t want to attend either of those places, so my options still left on this side of the pond were Russia, Africa, or Japan. I don’t speak Russia or Japanese, and Africa is mostly known for its Astronomy students and while I received an O in Astronomy on the O.W.L.S it was never my favorite subject.” Draco elaborated. “I also liked the history of how Ilvormorny came to be. It was actually founded by a descendant of Salazar Slytherin who married a muggle.” He had refused to use American’s term for a muggle, really no-maj couldn’t they have come something better.

Harry dipped another bite of pretzel into the cheese he laughed softly of course Draco would choose the school with ties running back to his house. “Doesn’t Ilvormorny have their own houses like ours, what were you sorted into? I never liked Astronomy either, I was always falling asleep on the floor. Hermione was always nice enough to transfigure my notebook into a pillow. I just hated how late and boring that class was.” He muttered.

“I thought I was the only one who enjoyed taking a nap in that class, I usually studied in the library, besides historically the Blacks were named after Astrology, my mother is the exception.” Draco dipped another bite of pretzel into the cheese watching it down with his cognac drink. “Yes, Ilvormorny had their own houses, the Headmistress made me get sorted into one of their houses. Unlike Hogwarts it’s not based on traits but rather the soul of the wizard or witch.” He remarked finishing his first drink and ordering another.

“So, what house were you sorted into?” Harry asked taking a sip of his drink he wasn’t chugging them like he usually did since he did have to get up early tomorrow.

“Pukwudgie, it favors the heart of the wizard.” Draco said breaking the last bit of pretzel in half and dipping his end into the cheese. “I actually had the option of Horned Serpent or Pukwudgie. I chose Pukwudgie, simply because I wanted to get away from snakes for a while.” Draco took a sip of his drink finding Harry easy to talk too.

Harry laughed softly wanting to ask if Draco even had a heart, but didn’t since after yesterday it was obvious that Draco did have a heart. “Two houses, what is the sorting like there?”

“Yeah, I got sorted into two houses, unlike Hogwarts who uses a hat, Ilvormorny uses statues representing the mascots of the house, on the rare occasion a wizard could be accepted into all the houses and then it’s their decision about which house they’d like to be in. It was a cool concept, although I did prefer the hat.” He said his love of Hogwarts not willing to change.

Harry looked down at his watch and sighed it was almost midnight. “I really hate to do this but I have to get up relatively early tomorrow.” He sighed not knowing how say the next part. “I really did have a great time tonight, and I was wondering if perhaps you’d like to go on a date?” He questioned if Draco wasn’t gay he’d just use the excuse of being super drunk.

“So, the great Harry Potter is gay?” Draco questioned finishing his drink trying to ease his nerves. “You might be gay, but what makes you think I am gay?”

Harry laughed softly at Draco. “Please you were so obvious at Hogwarts, hell Ron even commented that you enjoyed staring at my arse, and you and I both know that man is obvious to everything but food. I had a great time with you tonight, and it’s obvious that you grew up in seven years and I do enjoy this version of you.” He finished the rest of his drink suddenly feeling rather awkward. “I’m sorry I’m drunk.”

“You aren’t drunk, maybe if you chugged both of your cocktails.” Draco smirked seeing Harry’s face. “Sure, we could try this again, I’m off tomorrow how does dinner sound at my place?” He suggested with a wink.

“I am being dragged to Alton Towers tomorrow, so it couldn’t be tomorrow, what time are you off the day after tomorrow, I think it’s a Wednesday?” He suggested figuring he’d be off the rest of the week due to his suspension.

Draco pulled out in cell and looked at his calendar. “I work until seven, so is 8:30 too late for dinner?” He suggested.

“That works.” Harry said entering the date into his phone. “I’ll see you Wednesday, enjoy your day off tomorrow.”

“Have fun at Alton Towers.” Draco muttered paying the bartender and leaving her a nice tip. He followed the Auror up the stairs leading to the restroom in the restaurant. “I had a great time tonight and come hungry I make great pasta.” He said with a wink holding the yellow door open for Harry.

Harry walked down the block to an empty location between two shops and apparated back into his apartment stripping out of his clothes and into an old Gryffindor tee shirt and a pair of lounge shorts. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and tossed them into the laundry room. “Hey Kreacher.” Harry greeted the elf who was reading a newspaper at the table.

“Hello Master Harry, how was your evening?” The elf questioned putting down the newspaper.

“It went well, I’m going to head to bed.” Harry said heading to his master bedroom for some Dreamless Sleep and downed the phial. He knew from first year potions that you weren’t supposed to take them after having alcohol but he didn’t care he needed sleep. He pulled out his contacts sticking them in their container by his bed and flopped his head against the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if I said this in the first chapter but the year is 2005, which ironically would have been the year I would have gotten my Hogwarts letter. Oh wait Ilvermorny I'm American :(
> 
> Anyway enough of my rambling enjoy the new chapter and as always thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. :)


End file.
